A New Piece in the Game
by CallistoRedbird
Summary: After two years of being declared dead, a link to three of the Beacon Hills werewolves and the human researcher of the pack enters the chess game that is being carried out in Beacon Hills. Starts in season 2
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have A Different Fate still up and running and the one shots from A Better Ending will continue even though it's been deleted. But I started watching Teen Wolf again and have fallen in love with Isaac and wish he had someone to help him.**

**So here goes, it's another OC but hopefully people will enjoy the story.**

**Please review so that I know I'm doing okay**

_Two years ago_

_Gun shots echo around her as she runs for her life, dodging through alleyways and around buildings, they were closing in on her quickly._

_The eighteen year old soldier throws her back to the wall as she crouches behind a few bins. She reaches into her pocket, bringing out three small pictures in her hands. One was of her, her little brother and father before she was shipped, another was of her and her surrogate brother and an older one was of her and her best friend before a fire destroyed his life._

"_I'm sorry boys. I have to break my promise" she whispered to the two young boys as a tear slid down her face._

_The voices and footsteps got closer and she vowed to take out as many as she could._

_**Two days later – Beacon Hills**_

_A fourteen year old boy runs to answer the door, as soon as it opens he freezes and then breaks down, collapsing onto the floor._

_His father runs out to see what's wrong but freezes when he sees the soldiers in the doorway, he rushes over to his son and holds him close._

"_She promised she'd be home" the boy sobbed into his father's chest "She promised"_

Present day

A taxi pulls up outside of Beacon Hills High, a young woman thanks the driver and slowly walks up the steps with a bag thrown over her shoulder. She smiles sadly as she looks around the school halls and trophy cases, she soon reaches the principal's office and knocks lightly.

She opens the door and smiles softly at the principal behind the desk. He stares at her shocked into silence, he soon finds his composure and smiles at her.

"Hi sir, I was wondering if I can go grab my boys."

"Of course" he stammered as he put a hand on her shoulder. "They are in Chemistry with Mr Harris, it's nice to see you alive Alyssa maybe one day you'll explain?"

Alyssa smiled at the principal and nodded her head, she waves her hand back at him and walks back down the corridors until she stands outside of the room she's looking for. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door, without waiting for approval she opens the door and stays in the doorway.

Adrian Harris looks away from the board to shout at whoever walked in but freezes when he sees who it is. He looks behind him at the two he knew she was looking for and rolls his eyes at the fact that they haven't seen her yet.

Stiles suddenly realises that Harris had stopped talking, he looks up and goes still in shock at who he sees in the doorway. He jumps up from his chair and bowls into the girl in the doorway, she chuckles as she pulls him closer and then sees Scott, she waves her hand and he joins his best friend in the girls arms.

"Hey Mr Harris, I'm going to steal these two okay, thanks" Alyssa tells him and steers the two boys into the hallway without waiting for an answer

Allison leaned over to Lydia who also seemed shocked by what had happened. "Who was that?"

Lydia shakes her head and looks at Allison who is confused. "That was Alyssa, I'll explain later"

-#-#

Stiles continued to sob into the girl's chest as she steered them out of the school and towards the edge of the forest on the other side of the car park, soon she was able to slide down against a tree pulling the two boys closer to her side as they continued to cling to her.

"Shh, come on boys I'm okay, I'm here" She soothed as she ran her fingers through both boys hair.

Stiles sniffed and looked up at the girl with watery eyes. "They told us you were dead Lyssa"

Alyssa smiled grimly. "No sweetheart, the men who took me wanted me to seem dead, they didn't expect me to live at all, but I promised my baby brother that I would be back didn't I"

Stiles smiled at her and cuddled into her side. Scott finally calmed down slightly but then he jumped up from her arms and backed away from her.

"Scott?" The two Stilinski's questioned confused.

Scott growled at Alyssa, his nails turning into claws and his teeth sharpening as his eyes turn gold. Alyssa stiffens as she watches Scott carefully, Stiles opens his mouth to say something but Alyssa slowly gets up and soon flashes red eyes at the young wolf in front of her. Stiles freezes as Scott whimpers and changes back to human, she sighs and grabs a hold of him again.

She looks over to her little brother who is watching her surprised.

"Like I said little brother, they didn't expect me to live" she told him softly, watching his reactions.

Stiles grinned at her and jumps up to her side.

"My sister the baddass, beating odds and surviving werewolf life, so do you have a pack? How did you become an alpha? Have you seen dad yet?" Stiles rambled as he pulled her towards his jeep.

"Whoa there kiddo" Alyssa laughed as she climbed into the back of his jeep with Scott and Stiles in front. "Hold your horses okay, I haven't seen dad yet, I came to see you too yet. I haven't found my pup yet though"

Stiles frowned as he looked at Scott who shrugs then nods his head with a sigh.

"Tell you what, we'll go see dad and then we'll take you to your 'pup'" Stiles tells her as he pulls out of the school parking lot.

Alyssa narrows her eyes at the boys, she could smell the nervousness coming from the both of them but rolls her eyes and stays silent for now.

They soon pull up outside the sheriff's department, Stiles looks at his older sister who was bouncing lightly in her seat. She sees him smiling at her and grins back at him as she climbs out of the back of the jeep, Stiles shakes his head and enters the building first, and he is spotted by the desk officer straight away.

She glares at the boy and sighs in frustration.

"What have you done this time Stiles?" she growled "You're dad's in his office"

Stiles puts on an affronted look as he puts his hand to his heart but he can't stop grinning at the look on his dad's face when he sees Alyssa.

"I haven't done anything, I have a surprise for him" Stiles informs the officer who looks at him suspiciously but motions him forward, not noticing the other two.

Stiles knocks on his dad's office door and opens it, his dad is behind his desk looking at some files, he glances up and glares at his son with a sigh.

"You're supposed to be in school right now Stiles" His father informs him sternly

He raises his hands in surrender and steps out of the way to reveal Alyssa who smiles softly at her dad as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"My fault, I pulled him and Scott out" She told him softly.

Her father slowly gets up from his desk and walks towards his daughter slowly, as soon as he could, he reaches out and puts his hand lightly on her shoulder.

She takes a hold of his hand and places it on her cheek as tears run down her face. "I'm home daddy"

The sheriff lets out a sob and pulls his daughter into his arms, burying his face in her hair as tears flow freely, he soon pulls Stiles and Scott into the hug too.

After five minutes of standing there, the sheriff takes a hesitant step back, clearing away whatever tears were left from his face with his sleeve. He looks his daughter up and down and frowns at the weight that she seemed to have lost as well as the scars that he could see by her neckline. He places a hand near one of her scars and looks at her confused and worried.

"I'm okay daddy, they won't hurt me ever again" she told him softly

Her dad nods but then looks over at the stacks of paperwork on his desk, his eyes flitted back and forth and he gave a groan that was only audible to Scott and Alyssa.

"I need to settle back home dad, why don't we order Chinese tonight and watch films all night maybe you could take tomorrow off?"

Smiling, he nods and gives his daughter a kiss, not wanting to let her go anytime soon, but she soon starts to squirm in his grip. He smiles at her as she grins, she gives him a peck on the cheek then leaves him to his paperwork, and he looks at the dreaded files but has a higher determination to finish the stacks quicker.

As soon as the trio climb into the jeep, Alyssa orders her brother to take her to her pup.

"Look Alyssa, things have happened and well..." Stiles starts but is cut off Scott.

"It's Allison, Boyd hasn't turned up to school" Scott tells Stiles who groans, "Let's go check the rink."

The trio arrived at the rink quickly, Alyssa was confused as to what was going on so after checking the surrounding area she soon picks up on three unknown scents entering the building, she follows them and soon finds her brother unconscious against a wall, she hears his heart beating fine so she continues after his attackers.

She comes out into the rink only to find Scott being attacked by two other wolves while two others watch.

Alyssa growls and shifts, she jumps over the rails and lands on the ice, slipping slightly but she grabs the female and throws her across the ice away from her brother's best friend. The others stop and watch her, a snarl comes from in front of them.

Alyssa looks up and growls furiously as she sees the red eyes of another Alpha but she soon stops and stands straight as she looks more closely at the Alpha, she looks around again and spots the other werewolf who was watching her closely, she whimpers and slowly reverts to her human form shocking the both of them.

Isaac is soon in her arms sobbing into her chest like Stiles did when he saw her that morning. She whimpered again as she felt the pain and despair that radiated off of the young boy and then looked up at the Alpha in front of her.

Derek stood frozen to his spot, he watched as his youngest Beta clung to her. He wanted to run to her and pull her into his arms promising that he wouldn't let her be hurt again but she was an Alpha too, she was a threat.

"Derek?" she asks lightly breaking him out of his thoughts

"How?" he replied stiffly.

Alyssa grimaces "They took me and after about a year of their fun decided they were going to change me, either watch me die or have a pet they couldn't kill so easily. And well, after they bit me I killed them, all except one because he got the best of me and sold me to a stronger pack who actually allowed me to kill him"


	2. Chapter 2

Derek nodded stiffly, still keeping his eyes on his childhood friend who was supposed to be dead. He looked at his beta in her arms and his heart nearly broke at the sight of the young boy sobbing.

Alyssa looked down at her pup and started stroking his hair lightly trying to get him to calm down.

"Sh, pup it's okay" she soothed softly "Everythings okay"

"You were dead" Isaac whimpered into her arms "They told me you were dead, he said that you would never be able to stop him again"

Alyssa stiffened at the last part and she held the boy tighter.

"He won't hurt you again" She promised him.

"He's dead" Derek told her carefully "Isaac is a fugitive because the police thinks he did it because of the abuse"

Alyssa scowled at the floor of the ice rink. She carefully lifted Isaacs head so that he was looking at her and placed a kiss in his temple.

"I need to go home but as soon as my dad's asleep I'll come find you okay"

Isaac whimpered but nodded carefully releasing her, she looked up at Derek who nodded and then signalled for his Betas to follow him.

"Boyd you don't want to be like them" Scott called after the taller one.

The tall boy looked back at Scott and flashed his golden eyes with a smirk.

"You're right, I want to be like you"

And the Alpha left followed by his three betas, Alyssa grabbed Scott by the ear and dragged him with her to where her brother was regaining conciousness, she glared at him and grabbed his ear too and pulled the both of them to the jeep.

"Ow, Lyssa that hurts" Stiles yelped trying to remove her hand from his ear as Scott whimpered.

"You are both morons" she growled "I come home to find two of my boys werewolves, one of which is an omega which can get him killed while the other is a fugitive and then there's my baby brother who runs blind into a situation in which he could get killed because he's human"

As they reached the jeep, Alyssa released their ears and spun about to glare at them while they tried to get rid of the sting from her grip.

"Is there anything else I missed? Or should I ask Derek tonight?" She glared

"Ask Derek? How do you know Derek Hale?" Stiles inquired pouting.

Alyssa rolled her eyes and motioned for them all to climb into the jeep.

"You can't remember?" She asked lightly

"Remember what?" Stiles replied as they started to drive.

Alyssa chuckled "Derek was my best friend when we were younger, I was close to the age of his sister Cora but Derek and I got on better"

Stiles hit the brakes and the both boys stares at her blankly.

"You were friends?" Stiles shouted

"Yes best friends actually" Alyssa smirked "Now come on drive me home, I need to unpack"

Stiles huffed and started to drive again.

Alyssa stayed curled up on the sofa with her father until he fell asleep during The Return of The King. Stiles had disappeared to bed during The Two Towers. She smiled at her father and gently covered him with a blanket, carefully locking the door behind her and taking off following Dereks scent to an old train depot.

As she walked in she was tackled into a hug by Isaac. She chuckled lightly as she clung onto the young man wrapped around her waist.

"Easy Isaac," She soothes stroking his hair.

Isaac whimpered into her stomach as he took in the shea butter and ginger scent that always surrounded her, that always made him feel safe.

"You're alive" He whimpered clinging onto her tight.

"I'm alive" She confirmed placing a kiss onto his head "And as much as I love seeing you again buddy, its past midnight and you should be asleep"

"He wouldn't until you came" Derek informed her with a small smirk from the doorway of an old train.

She smiled at her old friend and smoothed her pup's hair down as he pulled away with a shy smile.

"Go to sleep, I'll come see you tomorrow afternoon"

Isaac whimpered slightly but nodded before looking at Derek who motioned him towards the train, the teen huffed with a light glare as rebellion flickered in his eyes but one look at the two alphas made him give in and he went to his bed crashing into sleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

Derek sighed as he looked over at the teen "That pup is stubborn"

Alyssa chuckled and then jumped into her old friends arms, he spun her around holding her tightly and taking in her scent.

"I missed you so so much" he choked clinging onto her.

"I missed you too" she whispered taking in the scent that always made her feel safe as a child.

He slowly released her, looking her up and down, his eyes soon caught sight of the scars showing past part of her t-shirt causing his eyes to flash red as he growled. He quickly removed her shirt causing her to raise an eyebrow at him as she covered her chest but he ignored her state of undress as his eyes catalogued every scar that he could see.

"They're dead Derek" she told him softly as his hand traced a scar from her neck down her collarbone. "I got my own back on all of them, they can't hurt me ever again"

Derek growled "I should have been there to help you, why didn't they disappear when you were bitten"

"You've had your own trouble Der, you most likely tried to find me didn't you" Alyssa smiled lightly "Most of them were after the bite and they always used a blade laced with wolfs bane"

Derek ducked his head into her neck as she felt him blush into her shoulder, she could hear the growl that he let out but rolled her eyes at him.

She sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair letting out a soft chuckles as he leaned into her fingers.

"I'm fine big guy" she whispered to him.

"No your not" he told her lightly as he buried his head into her neck.

She grinned as she kissed the top of his head.

"Is _the _Derek Hale worried about me?" She grinned "You haven't done this since after I caught in the mill by Deucelion"

Derek stiffened at the name, he looked up at her shocked and confused.

"How do you know about Deucelion?" He ground out.

Alyssa sighed "Who do you think I was sold too"


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback

_An eleven year old Alyssa giggled as she followed her best friend and his girlfriend through the forest outside of the Hale house. She saw her friends uncle Peter in the corner of her eye but ignored it, she didn't like his uncle Peter all the time, he shouted at her sometimes but he was very nice to her after her mom died. _

_She hid behind a tree as she watched Derek and Paige in the mill but then they ran out quickly confusing her. _

_She was soon grabbed by the collar of her t-shirt and carried towards the mill, she kicked her feet out angrily and tried to loosen the hand from her t-shirt. When she looked up she saw a young man raise an eyebrow at her, he stopped as he entered the mill and was soon surrounded by many others, who were surprised to see her there._

"_Who's the kid?" One of the men asked curiously "And why does she smell like the Hale boy?"_

"_I do not know who the child is or why she smells of the boy but she was watching the mill" The man who held her replied_

_A howl echoed around the mill causing the large group to all turn to the door way. The man that held her moved to the front, pulling her with him until they stood at the front of the group watching the woods._

_Soon a silhouette of a wolf slowly emerged startling Alyssa, she moved from in front of the man that had a hold of her, to behind him. He looked down at her a smiled softly and reassuringly before looking up back at the wolf that was slowly walking up to the mill._

_As the wolf entered the mill, Alyssa let out a soft whimper hiding behind the man, she wasn't afraid of wolves but she had never been this close to one before and she had heard of a wolf attack happening lately. The man moved his grip from the back of her t-shirt to her shoulder which he squeezed gently letting her know she was safe._

_The wolf stopped still and within a few moments shifted shape into a woman standing naked in front of the group. A girl walked forward and handed the woman something to cover her, but Alyssa stared in shock not only had she witnessed a wolf changing into a woman but the woman was her best friend's mother._

_Talia Hale smiled softly at the group but frowned as she caught a scent familiar to her, she looked behind her old friend Deucalion and her eyes widened in shock. She crouched down slightly and held her hand out towards Alyssa._

_The man looked surprised but released Alyssa who walked over to Talia with a curious look on her face._

"_Alyssa Jane Stilinski" She scolded softly "What are you doing here at this time of night?"_

_Alyssa bit her lip looking down at her feet. _

"_You know the young one" The man who had caught her asked_

_Alyssa looked up at Talia who smiled softly at her and then turned to the man._

"_Yes Deucalion, this young lady is Alyssa, she is a friend of my sons and I really hope that she keeps what she has just witnessed to herself" Talia finished looking at Alyssa sternly._

_Alyssa nodded her head "I won't tell nobody, not even Derek"_

_Talia smiled "Good now go home before your father worries, he already has little Stiles to worry about"_

_Alyssa smiled sheepishly then turned to the group who were watching amused. The man who had pulled Alyssa into the mill smiled at her so she smiled back and waved before running back home._

_She looked in on her baby brother who was fast asleep in his bed with the covers on the floor, she rolled her eyes and covered him up before placing a small kiss on his head. She looked in on her father and frowned when she smelt whiskey, she sighed when she saw her father passed out on his bed, and she took his shoes off and put a blanket over him before collapsing onto her own bed and falling asleep to dream of wolves. _

_Alyssa had kept her word and had not informed Derek of what she knew about his mother, it was a few days after her finding out and she was hiding in the woods again. Derek was somewhere with Paige so she decided to explore, she soon arrived outside the mill again._

_She could hear shouts and could see smoke coming out for the mill but, she could see no flames so she hid behind a tree._

_Deucalion soon stumbled out of the mill choking, he fell to his knees and looked up meeting her gaze. His eyes widened and he quickly motioned with his hands for her to stay where she was, she nodded and pointed behind him before ducking behind the tree again so that the man carrying a spiked weapon could see her._

_She watched on in horror as the man stuck two arrows into Deucalion's eyes and walked away smirking leaving Deucalion screaming on the floor. She quickly run up to his side and took a hold of his hand, she whimpered lightly as he held onto her hand a little too tight._

"_Run Alyssa before he comes back" He growled out to her in pain._

"_No" she whimpered "Your hurt and I won't leave you alone"_

_He snarled in agony and his other hand came up to her shoulder behind her, his claws came out and in his pain, he scratched his claws from her shoulder to her hip causing her to cry out sharply at the pain._

_Within a few minutes, Talia came rushing towards the mill, she saw Alyssa on her knees beside Deucalion and could smell the blood coming from the both of them. She rushed over to them and gasped in shock at what she saw._

_She looked up at one of the other wolves. "Take Alyssa to the hospital, tell them you found her stumbling out of the forest"_

_He nodded and quickly picked the young girl up into his arms gently and rushed off towards the hospital._

_After a few hours of having her back stitched up, her father worrying like mad, Derek rushed into the hospital devastated due to the death of his girlfriend and injury of his best friend._


End file.
